To Live is to Conquer, To Love is Forbidden
by v-chan
Summary: A G/CC A/U fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------  
To Live is to Conquer, To Love is Forbidden-Part 1  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakarrotto gazed outside his chamber windows. He had been training for days straight,on end, and he needed a break. Suddenly his father Bardock walked in. The Saiyan looked at his son. "Kakarrotto, we have an assignment tommorrow. The planet Kimlan. We are to leave in the early morning. So get some rest, son." The younger warrior glanced back at his father without intrest. " How strong is their defense force?" Bardock shrugged. "Hopefully better then those pathetic weaklings we fought last time." Kakarrotto smirked and then finally replied. "I think the King underestimates us. He thinks just because we're third class that we're weak. That rating system sucks, anyway." The other fighter laguhed. "I know, son. If I was right, I'd say you're even stronger then that cocky Prince Vegeta." Kakarrotto just nodded. "Well, I'll leave you be."said Bardock as he left the room.  
The third-class soldier peered out of his windows again. From his quarters he could get a clear view of the military training facility. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a Saiyan female, and a very attractive one at that. He looked closer. She had long ebony hair and eyes the color of a midnight sky. He bonded with her at first sight. He longed for her to be his mate. Then his mind took over. He had to eat and get some rest before the mission tommorrow. Sighing, Kakarrotto got up and went to his kitchen area to prepare a meal.  
After eating five large various roasted animals and about ten loaves of bread, Kakarrotto took a hot shower. It was still early yet, so he put some clean armor on and walked down to the bar to meet his friends.  
As he suspected, Raditz was down there, drunk as usual. "Raditz, we have a mission tommorrow. Don't even think about coming with us if you have a hangover. So I suggest that be your last drink." Raditz looked playfully at his younger brother. "C'mon brother, what's a little fun?" Kakarrotto just shook his head. He walked over and found a seat at an empy table. He sat there alone for a few minutes, when suddenly he looked over and saw...her? What was she doing here? He thought she was still training! What luck! The Saiyan warrior walked over to the female and introduced himself. "Hi. My name is Kakarrotto....I'm with Bardock's crew."  
The other Saiyan looked up curiously, her tail unwrapping from her waist. She waved it around, and it caught Kakarrotto's attention. Then she smirked. "Oh, you're going out tommorrow, huh?" Kakakrrotto looked back at her and nodded his head. Finally the Saiyan introduced herself. "My name is Chira. I'm with Musho's crew." She looked him up and down as she thought to herself *What a bod on that man!* She blushed slightly. He shuffled his feet nervously. "So...ummmmm....do you want me to buy you a drink?" Of course she accepted, and they both brought their drinks over to the table and sat down.   
He coudln't help but stare at her. She was the lovliest of all females he had ever seen...even lovlier then Princess Eglania. He felt his face get hot. She was starring at him. He knew it. He just looked down and then looked up again. She was still looking. She smiled. "It seems someones a little nervous..." He looked at her as if he was mad...but no. He couldn't possibly get mad at her.   
She was actually pretty nervous too. He was the best looking male she's ever seen. She looked him over like a little kid looking at a bar of chocolate. She was near drooling. Chira couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask him. "So, Kakarrotto-"  
She was cut short by a rather annoying long haired Saiyan. Raditz, drunk as a skunk walked over to the table yelling: "Kakarrotto's gotta new mate! Look everybody! I bet he's gonna mark her soon!" Kakarrotto looked angrily at his sibling. "Shut the hell up, you garter wearing freak!"   
"What did you call me? Little Kakarrotto, finally have some nerve to speak up to your little brother..." Kakarrotto glared at him. "I've always been stronger than you, and you damn well know it!" Raditz was pissed. "Oh really?" Raditz lunged at him. But Kakarrotto was just to fast. Besides, Raditz was drunk. Kakarrotto usually had no patience for Raditz, especailly when he was drunk, which was most of the time. He was just going to have to knock him out and bring him home. Kakarrotto hit him hard upside the head, causing him to black out. The Saiyan then lifted his brother over his shoulder and was about to leave. But then he stopped. He turned to Chira.  
"I'm sorry our conversation was cut short. But I promise I'll see you again... Bye."  
Chira watched sadly as he left the bar. "Good luck..." she whispered.  
  
  
Bardock and his crew-Toma, Celpia, Totepo, Panboukin, Kakarrotto, and a rather messed up Raditz all met for a mission briefing early the next morning. The mission actually seemed like a challenge. The Kimlanians were supposed to be advanced fighters who studied various styles of battle. The average native had a power level of 60,000. Not only that, but the planet was large-and had a huge population at that. But it should be no problem for a couple of Saiyans in Oozaru form. They could do it.   
Chira gazed dreamily into the sky as she watched Kakarrotto's pod blast off into space. She was suddenly startled when a large hand dropped down on her shoulder. Chira spun around, ready to fight. She then let out a sigh of relief. It was only her father, Musho. "Brat, get the hell in there and train....hey, what were you looking at, anyway?" Chira turned red. "Nothing father." She quickly replied as she turned around and headed twards the gravity rooms...  
It only took a few days to reach Kimlan. The pods crashed and soon the warriors stepped out. Bardock followed by Kakarrotto and then by Raditz, lead the rest of the crew. Kakarrotto smirked. Kakarrotto looked at his father and then at his brother. It had been a while scince they had a good fight. Most of the recent purges were just slaughters, there seemed to be no resistence at all.  
Almost as soon as they had gotten out, they were attacked by hundreds of Kimlanians. To even the odds, Bardock threw a moon beam up in the air. In no time, several large apes could be seen rampaging through what used to be Kimlan's cities. The battle raged on throughout the night...  
It was late. Chira had just taken a shower and was ready to go to bed. She was begining to miss Kakarrotto already. They hardly knew each other...yet, it seemed destined for them to be mates. * I must be bonded to him-* She wondered."Oh...Kakarrotto... please return home safely." She sighed.  
Her father, Musho, had just left for the bar. While there, he met the bartender, who also happened to be his assistant commander. "Greetings, Squallsh." The bartender glanced over to his superior and said hello. "So, has anything been hapening latlely?" The bartender coughed, and finally answered. "Hai. It seems that third class warrior, Kaka-what's his name, you know, the son of Bardock? Well it seems he's been..." Squallsh looked nervous. "Making moves on your daughter." Musho was furious. "HOW DARE THAT THIRD-CLASS BAKA EVEN TRY... to associate with her! What kind of...moves...has he been making?" Squallsh simply answered. "Well, he hasn't really mad any physical moves. But he did buy her a drink and they have been making goo-goo eyes at each other." Musho didn't care none the less. He was first class-just like his daughter. No way was he going to let his daughter be-friend, bond with, and eventually mate with such scum. He was going to have a talk with Kakarrotto, and he would inform the King.  
Kakarrotto was sore after all that fighting. Yet it didn't seem to matter to him. Only one thing was on his mind-Chira. How he yearned for her. He only knew her for such a short time...yet...he felt this feeling when he was around her. He sat by his space pod, dreaming of seeing her again.  
Days passed. Chira was wondering why her father was in such a bad mood. He never spoke to her (he barley did, anyway) and he was always slamming things. She sat in her room, thinking of Kakarrotto. *It's not just a physical attraction. Yes...he feels it too.* she thought. Suddenly she heard the sound of cheering. She flew outside her the window of her room and around to the landing sector. Could it be? Yes! Kakarrotto has returned! He weakly got out of his space pod. He looked pretty miserable. But then he saw her and his face lit up with joy. They ran over to each other and he held her close in his arms. She looked up and smiled. "So Kakarrotto, have you felt it too?" He smirked and wrapped his tail around her waist. "I have, Chira, I have." She looked at him. "Then that must mean only one thing-we're bonded." Kakarrotto laughed. "I knew that scince thae day I met you." Then, stroking his cheek, she answered- "So have I."  
  
  
Chira looked lovingly at Kakarrotto, who returned the look right back. He gently kissed her on the lips, and then they embraced. But their happiness did not last long. The bliss was interrupted by...Musho. "Chira...I knew it would come to this..." He had arranged an audience with the King to take place as soon as Kakarrotto returned. Kakarrotto looked up, his tail fluffed. "How could you? Chira, you are a first class warrior-how can you...do this?" Then he glanced over at Kakarrotto, who was glaring at him. Then Musho noticed Bardock and his crew surrounding him. "Okay, let's make this short and sweet," he stated. "The palace. Now. The King wants a word with you. Get over here, Chira. You're coming with me."  
"What?" Kakarrotto growled. "Fine." The group began to walk over to the palace. And of course Bardock came. He wanted to know what the King wanted with his son. Raditz, Toma, Celpia, Totepo, and Panboukin just stared blankly, not knowing anything.  
At the palace, King Vegeta, Queen Aritichan, Prince Vegeta and his sister Princess Eglania sat patiently while the group of Saiyans approached them. Musho spoke up. "Sire...it seems this third-class soldier has been...trying to suduce my daughter." He coughed. "As you know...I am a first-class warrior. I think something must be done about this. I cannot possibly have this fool bothering me." Bardock darted his eyes over at his son...*He had found a mate? First-class? What was he thinking?* Saiyans only chose mates within thier class. Kakarrotto and Chira exchanged nervous glances as the King thought to himself. He looked at the two. They seemed...to have a special...connection. Suddenly the King realized it. They had bonded.  
Although Kakarrotto was third-class warrior, he was one of the best purgers out there. In fact, Kakarrotto and his father, Bardock, were responsable for most of the planets conqured for the Saiyan Empire. King Vegeta considered this. Finally, he spoke. "Musho, all though Kakarrotto is lower class, he has proved himself to be a very strong warrior. In fact, he has claimed more planets then your crew. Not to menton that...but don't you see it? These two have bonded." Then he glanced at Kakarrotto. "Kakarrotto, you now have Chira as your mate. In addition, I will allow her to join your crew. That will be all."  
Chira and Kakarrotto ran twards each other joyfully. As she lept into his arms, a new wave of emotion hit them. It was something neither of them had felt before...and something that was a rare case for Saiyans to feel at all. It was love. Musho growled a few curses and stormed off. Bardock simply grinned. Kakarrotto and his new mate flew off to his quarters...  
Finally, the garter wearing freak and a whole bunch of Saiyans burst into the palace. Raditz stormed over to Bardock. However, the rest of his force had more respect for their commander. "What the hell just happpened?" Raditz growled. Bardock sweatdropped. "Look, son, can we...talk about this somewhere else? You are in the presence of the Royal Family." Raditz quickly caught himself and bowed and uttered an apology to the Royalty he had obvioulsy offended. The other members of Bardock's crew glanced around nervously and then decided to fly off to the bar. Bardock would be showing up later-and he could inform them on the day's events.  
The father and son stepped outside. "Raditz-your brother, Kakarrotto, has a mate." Raditz fell over and caught himself just before he hit the ground. He looked shocked. "Ka-ka-kakarrotto?...My brother...but he's-" Bardock finished for him. "Yes...I know. He's only fifteen. And his mate is fourteen. She was the female that he was hugging when we arrived. First-class, too. Go figure. It seems they bond earlier and earlier these days. Bardock sighed and flew off to the bar. He stopped in midair. "Hey Raditz, wanna go get drunk?" Of course Raditz came because vodka was his only friend.  
  
  
Kakarrotto flew with Chira until he reached his home. When the two Saiyans entered his quarters, he gently set her down on his bed. She layed down in fornt of him in a very sudductive pose. Kakarrotto was hard already. He leaned closer to her and positioned himself upon her. "You're a naughty girl, Chira..." Kakarrotto purred in her ear. His tail wrapped around her waist. She could already feel his erection against her womanhood. She let out a soft moan as his hands began to explore underneath her shirt. He began to nibble at her shoulders. He slowly moved up her neck and stopped at her ear. Then he whispered "You need to be punished."  
That's when she lost it. She leaped off the bed and she pulled him foward, passionatly kissing him. Chira then felt his tongue start to explore her mouth. Then she ripped off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. He then ripped off her shirt. They continued this "game" until they were both fully naked. Kakarrotto took this time to touch her sensitive area, hearing her express her pure pleasure. The she took hold of his manhood, softly carressing it. He growled in delight. Then Chira moved down until her head was at his genital level. She grabbed it and started to suck. He then released his hot fluids into her mouth. As she was doing this, his finger was exploring her enterance. It went deeper. Before he knew it, she was also releasing fluid.  
Enough was enough. She knew what she wanted. "Kakarrotto!" She cried out. "Fuck me!" That was all the insentive he needed. He slowly shoved himself into her. When he was about halfway in, Chira couldn't take it anymore. "Harder! Faster!" So, he fufilled her request, quickly driving all 12" of himself inside her body. She screamed out in agony. Her cries of pain soon turned to cries of pleasure as he continued. He thrust into her body, gaining rythym. Soon they both hit a climax.   
After a few more hours of bliss, she fell asleep in his strong arms. That night they both slept peacefully.  
  
  
As dawn broke on Vegeta-sei, Kakarrotto awoke. He looked down at his sleeping mate and smiled. Then he arose, trying not to wake her up. Slowly he walked over to his bathroom and took a shower.  
At the bar..Raditz was lying on the floor, drunk again. His father had not drunken as much, but he was catching up to him. "Son...are you *hiccup* ok?" Raditz looked up grogily. "Did you just say I was gay?" Raditz looked up at his father. "No...but I did always wonder about the garter." He retorted. "I....am...not gay. I like the way I dress. So be quiet." The younger Saiyan grunted and went to sleep. "Whatever.." Bardock grumbled.  
Suddenly another Saiyan picked up Raditz and tapped Bardock on the shoulder. "Hey dad, bro. Drinking again? I think you've had enough." The Saiyan was Bardock's first son, Turles. Turles took them both home. He dropped each of them off at their seperate quarters and left. He had just come back from conqering an A-rate planet, Chikyuu. He wondered if his brother was home. Turles wondered how his sibling was doing. He walked to Kakarrotto's quarters, only to find that the door was open. Not only that, but his scouter detected three high power levels...in the family training area. He quickly ran to the doors that led there. He saw that Kakarrotto and two other Saiyans were standing in the training area, ready for a fight...  
"Come and get me, you third-class reject." Musho taunted. Kakarrotto's tail fluffed. He could feel his temper getting out of control. But then he smirked. "Bring it on." taunted the teen Saiyan. Musho's face turned red. The old Saiyan laughed. "Kuso baka. How do you think you can possibly win?" He motioned to Chira. "You are better then him. But you still don't know any better. After I kill him, I don't want any association with you." Chira just folded her arms. "You never associated with me anyway. You treated me like shit. And besides...he's going to rip you APART." Chira hated her father. She had been holding it back for so long...but this was it. Musho looked startled. "You heard me, old bastard!" She spat in his face. Then he slapped her. "Leave her the fuck alone, prick!" Kakarrotto screamed. Power crackled in the air as the battle begun...  
  
  
Kakarrotto lunged at his competition. He could feel his blood rushing. He disappered behind Musho. Then all hell let loose. The two Saiyans went at it, tooth and claw. Kakarrotto hit Musho right in the gut. As Musho stumbled over, gasping for air, Kakarrotto landed a kick to his face. Screaming in pain, the older Saiyan couln't take it anymore. "You...disgrace to the Saiyan empire..." Suddenly he turned to Chira. "AND YOU!!!" He screamed. "You are even a bigger disgrace. You pathetic fool, do you realize what you have done? You don't deserve to live." He ran twards her blasted her...  
The attack hit Chira head on. It sent her flying back aith an explosion. When the smoke had cleared, Kakarrot was at her side. She was alive, but severly injured. Kakarrott held her in his arms. Chira looked at him. "Kakarrotto...you must..win." she whispered. Suddenly she passed out. He looked down at her, his rage intensifying. He screamed, letting all his anger out.   
Suddenly, he felt a burst of power. Turles and Musho stared at him. Kakarrotto now had a yellow arua surrounding him. His hair was golden and his eyes were emerald green. He looked up at Musho with a look that sent shivers down the Saiyan's spine. Kakarrotto only had one thing on his mind-to make Musho pay. He had to die. Hate surged through every vein in his body. Kakarrotto lunged at him. "So, you like to blast people, huh? Well how about a taste of THIS???" He screamed. The mighty warrior then charged a ki attack and sent it flying at the other fighter. Musho was instantly vaporized. There was not even a single cell left of the cocky Saiyan warrior.   
Chira stayed in the rejuvination chamber for quite a while. During this time, Kakarrotto sat, talking to Turles. The older brother nodded. "I still can't beleive all that has happened. God, this is unbelievable. I mean, you have a new mate, and this guy comes and finds you, and then you..." Kakarrotto sat there, still staring. "I...transformed into a-a Super Saiyan..." Turles sighed. "So the legend has come true. I wonder what everyone will say."  
Chira slowly got out of the Rejuvination tank. She was very confused. "Kakarrotto-what...what happened?" He slowly got up off the chair and walked over to her. "Chira, I won the fight, but, it's... when I saw you lying there, something happened to me. I became a Super Saiyan."  
  
  
"A SUPER SAIYAN?!?" Chira screamed. "Yes, it's true." Replied the now legendary Saiyan. Chira sighed. Kakarrotto looked her in the eyes. "It's okay...I know you're shocked..." Chira thought for a second. "I'm not just shocked-I'm so happy for you! You fufilled a prophecy that only happened every 1,000 years!" Kakarrotto closed his eyes. "But, the Prince...what will he say? Everyone was so sure he would make the transformation."  
"Kakarrotto, I'm sure he'll be happy for you." said Turles. "You know, I'm sure you're right. Hey, I might even get some kind of...I don't know...promotion or something." Chira looked at the two Saiyans. "We better tell your father and your other brother." Turles nodded his head. "Good idea."  
Turles, Kakarrotto, and Chira walked down the corridor to the door of Bardock's quarters. Kakarrotto yelled his fathers name. "Bardock! Get up!" The door opened as a Saiyan with a very bad hangover walked to the entrence. "Why are you disturbing me? I need sleep. And don't call me by my first name." A huge smirk spread across Kakarrotto's face. "Heh. I guess you never knew that your youngest son was destined to be a Super Saiyan!" Bardock's jaw dropped. "Holy shit! When the hell did this happen?" Kakarrotto folded his arms. "This morning, I was fighting Musho. He chalanged me to a fight. But then...he did something. Something I couldn't take. He hurt Chira. That was it. I snapped. I felt this rage building up, and I just relased it in a surge of power. But I didn't notice until I had destroyed him. At that time my mate was my only concern." Chira looked over at him and he looked back at her, grinning. "I...I can't believe it.I always thought only those with royal blood could ascend to that level." Kakarrotto put his hand behind his head. "Well, I guess not. Hey, get out here. We gotta go tell Raditz. And then we are going to inform the King. I think he should know." Bardock nodded. "I can't wait to tell my crew either. Man, there're gonna freak. C'mon, let's go." Then suddenly the Saiyan looked at his son. "Kakarrotto, can you transform into a Super Saiyan, again?" Then Kakarrotto thought for a moment. Suddenly, he started to power up. In an instant, he went Super. The he powered down. "Woah. You're for real!" Said a shocked Bardock. Then they continued to the room of Raditz. "Raditz, get your lazy ass out here! Come on, you Saiyan trash! I don't got all day." A VERY angry, yet still hungover Raditz was at the door in a second.  
"What the hell do you want?!?" asked the long haired Saiyan. "This." siad Kakarrotto as he transformed for the third time in a day. Raditz stood there. ".........What?!?" Bardock put his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "He's a Super Saiyan, brat." said Bardock. "Well, no shit Shirlock! But why him? He's just an ordinary Saiyan! I don't get this!" Kakarrotto laughed. "Well, I am. So...that's it. Look, we're goin to tell the King. Wanna come?" Raditz thought. "Sure." Then the five Saiyans started to walk twards the palace. Suddenly Bardock stopped them. "Hold on, let's tell our crew first. OK?" Kakarrotto shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? Where are they?" Bardcok tried not to laugh. "Where do you think? The bar." Then the Saiyans flew to the most popular place in town.  
Toma was sitting on a bar stool next to Celpia (hmmmm...). Totepo and Panboukin stood behind them, talking about the last purge. Suddenly, Kakarrot and co. burst in the room. "So, what's up, Kakarrot?" asked a curious Celpia. "Well, let's see." Once again, he transformed. And once again he got a look of surprise. This time form everyone in the bar.  
"Kakarrotto, you shouldn't have done that! You should have called them outside! The King will find out he wasn't the first to know!" Kakarrotto suddenly turned red. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Ummmmm...Toma, Celpia, Totepo, and Panboukin-can I talk to you." Kakarrotto asked softly. "Sure..." Toma piped up.  
Outside, alone, Kakarrotto told them the news (which they already knew.) "And now, we are going to go tell the king." said Bardock. "You guys can come." The group nodded and the entire crew blasted off .  
At the palace, the Prince was training in his gravity chamber. "Kuso." He muttered as he barley dodged an artificial ki blast form a training device. "I need to get stronger. I must bring out my true power." His shirt was torn off, of his shorts were ripped, and beginning to fall off. "But first, I need to bathe and change myself. And a nice meal wouldn't hurt either." He walked over to the machine and turned the gravity control to zero. Then the young Prince stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway. As soon as he got to his room, the Prince stripped. Then he wlaked into the bathroom, he prepared a hot shower. He stepped in. He started to think. He remrembered a strange power he had been feeling all day. "Oh well..." the royal Saiyan sighed and continued to wash. Soon he was done. Stepping out of the shower, he began to think again. He just couldn't put this weird phenomenom behind him. Vegeta dressed and began to walk to the main room of the palace to ask his father about it...  
Kakarrotto, his mate Chira, his brothers, and his father and his crew entered the castle. They talked for a while, and then Kakarrotto, Chira, and Bardock stepped foward. Then the three saw Prince Vegeta step out of the shadows. He looked at the other Saiyans and then his father, who had been sitting at his throne. He sat next to him. Apparently the question had to wait.  
"Sire..." Bardock stated. "My son-Kakarrotto...he" Bardock stoped. "Go on, Bardock." siad King Vegeta. "My son, he has...transformed, you see, into a Super Saiyan!"  
Prince Vegeta felt his heart leap. So that was it! Someone has finally done it, after all these years! The legend has come true! At first, it didn't really matter who it happened to, as long as it happened. He smirked. But then something came over him. As Kakarrotto stood there, he realized their power auras were very similar. *Perhaps...I am close to making the ascent, too...* he thought.  
  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" The King questioned. Bardock turned around and looked at his son. Once again, the Saiyan transformed. Both the Prince and the King stared for a while. Wow. The last time someone had seen a Super Saiyan was 1,000 years ago. This was truly a rare experience. Even though that this didn't happen to his own son, or himself, King Vegeta was still proud of Kakarrotto. In fact, he was going to do something that was never done before. He was going to make him, and his entire crew elites. This classing system didn't work very well, and it was obviously clear that a Saiyan's power could not always be judged at birth. Therefore he was also going to pass a new law that made it possible to change classes.  
"Kakarrotto, tell me how you have accomplished this feat." Kakarrotto explained. From the back of the palace, the others listened. Not everyone knew exactly how he had done it. "Sounds interesting. You and your mate must be bonded strongly. Listen." Kakarrotto's ears perked. "Scince you have accomplished such a task, I am honoring you in two ways- First, I am classing you and your crew as elites. Second of all, I am re-designing the rules of the classing system. You have proved that a Saiyan's strength cannot be assumed as in the past." Kakarrtto bowed in great respect. "Tank you, Your Majesty." He tried to retain his composure as he walked out of the pallace followed by his family and friends. When he finally got out, his comrades gathered around him to celebrate. They began to chant his name as they went off to a nightclub to celebrate. However, Chira stayed at home. She had her own little surprise for Kakarrotto...  
The night was fast. Partying, eating, drinking, dancing, having fun...it all went by in an instant. Kakarrotto walked home, still full of energy and exitement. He opened his door and walked in the room. It was quiet. All the lights were off. "Hmmm....Chira must still be asleep. With all that's been going on, I don't blame her." He strode silently across the room. As he approached his bedroom, he heard something. "Chira...is that you?" Once again, quiet. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room. When he was about halfway through the room, the light went on. There was Chira, standing by the lightswitch. She was wearing a see through nightgown...and nothing else. "And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Super Saiyan?" she questioned.  
Prince Vegeta couln't sleep that night. He kept thinking of making the transformaton. He knew he was going to soon. He could feel it in his body.  
The King was still awake, planning what planets needed to be taken over. "Hmmm...Nappa!" Immedeatly the bald Saiyan came to King Vegeta's side. "Yes, sire." Nappa looked up his advisor. "Nappa, should we conquert the Planet Ciscon? Or mabey Dilmar. Hell, let's just do both of them." Nappa nodded. "We'll make plans right away." 


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------  
To Live is to Conquer, To Love is Forbidden-Part 2  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Kakarrotto, stay where you are." Chira said slyly, walking over to him. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, and then threw him on the nearbly bed. Kakarrotto took his armor off suductivly. He smirked as she climbed on top of him.Chira opened her legs and rubbed herself against his erection. His tail uncurled and wagged in delight. She kissed him passionettly on the lips, then she broke the kiss. She unwrapped her tail from her waist and started caressing his face with it. He was in a trance. She bent down and kissed him again, harder and longer. Then he kissed her back, leting his tongue move freely around her mouth. "Oh Kakarrotto..." she whispered as he began to undo her nightgown. He had it halfway down her. He was now massaging her chest. He could here her sighs of pleasure. He continued to remove her garments. He then brought his lips down to her shoulders, kissing her while moving his hands near her area. She let out a squeal of delight as he began to touch her in all the right places. Then she started to rub his back and shoulders, and she slowly moved to his chest. She ripped off his shirt and threw it across the room. He couln't wait. He removed his pants quickly. Then he took Chira's clothes completely off.   
Grinning, he moved his head lower and put his mouth in-between her legs. A wave of esctacy washed over her as she felt her adrenaline rush. He licked at her hungrily. He lapped at the fluids coming out of her body. His tongue went deeper and deeper, and she wanted more.   
Then, he pushed his enlarged shaft into her. She screamed his name as he pushed himself deeper. He could feel her muscles tighten around him. She arched her back when he thrust pariculary hard. Kakarrotto then let himself go inside of her, feeling her body quiver. They were very wet and both very exited. Both of there tails were waving uncontrolably as once again they experienced great pleasure. This continued on through the night...  
The next morning at around 2 pm, Kakarrotto was setting breakfast out on the table for him and Chira. It was the usual meal of a Saiyan-mostly meat and something to drink. This meal happened to consist of large boiled eggs of some kind, a few loaves of bread, and a peice of meat equal to a side of beef. The two Saiyans ate ravenously, for last nights *activities* had worn them out. Chira looked at Kakarrotto wolf down his food and smiled. Just then, as they were finishing the meal, Bardock burst in, followed by his other two sons. He looked at his son, and then he smirked. "So, Kakarrotto-have a good night?" Then he quickly rerembered his message. "Ummm...we have another mission soon. In a week. We have two planets to conquer. But it will probably be no problem because you're Super. Well, you can still get some training in. Not that you need it though." Bardock grinned. "But, it always does help. And Chira..." The young Saiyan female looked up at her commander attentively. "This will be your first mission with us. I know you'll do good." Chira smiled and looked back at her mate, who was also smiling. "Well, I'll be off training. Raditz and Turles will be training also. See...the Cisconites will be no touble, but...it's said that the Dilmarians are extremely powerful...that's why the King has sent us. In fact, only the five strongest of us are going. That includes me, you, Chira, Raditz and Turles. Well, I'll be off now. Bye." The three Saiyan warriors headed off to train.  
"Chira, do you get him? Raditz, train? Hell no. The only place he trains is at the bar!" Kakarrotto blurted out and started laughing uncontrolably. But Chira had a worried look on her face. *Was King Vegeta out of his mind? Dilmar? God, we always stayed clear of them. It's even rumored that they can raise their power levels insanely high. The fact that Kakarrotto's a Super Saiyan must have gone to his head. I mean, the Saiyan army was strong. But it wasn't invincible. She had a very bad feeling.*  
"Kakarrotto, look, I don't think this is a good idea...I mean Di-" She was silenced by a kiss on the lips. Kakarrotto then looked her in the eyes. "Chira," He held her hand in his. "Everything is going to be alright. There's nothing to worry about." Tears swelled up in her eyes. "It's just...I mean...they're so strong. I heard terrible things about them. I-I just don't want to loose you!" Chira cried out. Now the tears were flowing freely down her face. Kakarrotto wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "We'll be fine, Chira, we'll be fine..."  
At the palace, Prince Vegeta was just waking up. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. As usual, Nappa was waiting outside his room. "Good morning your highness. I thought you would never get up." The Prince glared. "Shut up, Nappa." *Man he's annoying!* thought Vegeta. But then he corrected himself. "Ummm....Nappa. Sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Can you tell me which planet my father decided to conquer?" Vegeta folded his arms as Nappa fidgeted nervously. "Ummmm...certainly Prince. Actually, he has decided to conquer two planets...Ciscon and..." Nappa gulped. "And Dilmar." The Prince smirked his classic smirk. "Ciscon is nothing but perhaps Dilmar will be a challenge. But then again that other planet...Kimlan was it? They were supposed to be somewhat difficult to purge. But needless to say, we had it done effortlessly. It shows that no one in the universe is even a possible threat to us." The Prince paced back and forth. "But...Dilmar is a much more reputible planet. It seems they have fought and won many intergalatic wars. They are an incredible warrior race...and...I heard they can use your own attacks against you somehow. They are extremly fast and strong. Yes, Nappa, the Saiyans finally have a REAL war to fight. A battle. Not a purge. But a battle. We are fighting for control of that world. A very valuable one at that. And not to mention, if we defeat them, we will become the masters of the universe. Just imagine it!" Vegeta looked up. Nappa nodded. "One more thing, Nappa. Who is going away to fight?" The bald Saiyan answered. "Well, the Super Saiyan and his crew...who else?" Vegeta smirked once again. "Kakarrotto's not the only Super Saiyan. And he's also not the only Saiyan to challenge the Dilmarians. They have been are rivals for so long...but we'll defeat them! You watch!" Vegeta flew off to meet his father, leaving Nappa dazed and confused.  
King Vegeta sat at his throne, bored. Suddenly he noticed his son. "Father. Greetings. I want you to know that I am going to Dilmar." King Vegeta shrugged. "Bardock, Kakarrotto, Chira, Raditz, and Turles are already going." Vegeta stared blankly. "Father-I AM THE PRINCE! I am 22 years old! I can go if I want to! I am the real Super Saiyan! I will destroy those Dilmarians!" King Vegeta thought for a moment. "You're right, son. I shall inform the others that you are coming." With that, the younger Saiyan thanked his father and went off to train.  
The King informed Bardock, who told the rest. Everyone seemed surprised, but agreed. I was a great honor to have the Prince fight along side you.  
  
  
A large ki blast came flying at Vegeta. He easily dodged it. "Kami, this is way too easy. I better adjust the gravity settings..." he said to himself as he went over to the main control pannel. The gravity read 150G. 150 times Vegeta-sei's normal gravity level. He turned up the dial slowly, but his hand slipped and it went higher than he expected. "Kuso!" The surprised Saiyan screamed as he fell to the floor. He slowly attempted to get up. But he couldn't. The force was just too much. "Aaaarrrrrgggg!" he growled as the pressure was forced upon him. The more he moved in attempt to get up, the more pain shot through his body. So he rested for a few minutes, regaining his energy. When he had enough power, he slowly climbed up the wall that led up to the panel. As he lifted his head over the side and glanced at the G level. "450...times?!?" Then Vegeta smirked. "If I can stand it, I can train in it..." Instead of lowering the level, he actually continued to train in the intense gravity. "Heh...just wait Kakarrotto, I'll show you...that your not the only Super Saiyan!"   
Vegeta trained harder and harder as the day went on. By the end of the day, he was training in 600G. But he was feeling great. He stayed in 600G as he trained through the afternoon and into the early night. But by then his Saiyan appetite was starting to catch up to him. He exited the chamber to take a qick break and have a bite to eat. Suddenly he was thinking. "Perhaps sparring against Kakarrotto would be interesting." The Prince laughed. " I am going to battle him." Then he flew to Kakarrotto's quarters, where Kakarrotto, too, was training in his gravity room as well, alongside his mate. He knocked on the door. Kakarrotto opened the door and when he saw who it was, bowed respectfully. Then Chira walked over to see who it was. She noticed it was the Prince and she also bowed. "Kakarrotto, Chira. Good evening." He grinned. "Kakarrotto, I would like it if you could spar with me." Kakarrotto looked at him, and then at Chira, who nodded her head. "Sire, I would be honored." said the warrior. "Fine then. We shall start now...out in your training grounds. Now, understand me...you MUST be in Super Saiyan form...and you must go all out. Don't worry about getting in trouble if you manage to hurt me. That is nothing. Well, let's get started." The two fighters nodded and flew out the door to the sparring location.  
Kakarrotto began to power up. In no time he was super. Then Vegeta began to power up. He grunted and then screamed. Electricity flowed around the smirking Prince, who floated above the other fighter. Kakarrotto grinned and then disappeared quickly behind Vegeta. The Super Saiyan landed a blow to the Prince's back. He began to fall as Kakarrotto once again disappeared. This time he went in front of Vegeta and punched him hard in the stomach. The Super Saiyan then backed off, charging a ki blast. Vegeta got up, bloody and slighty bruised. He wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. "So far so good Kakarrotto..." Then he laughed. Kakarrotto was still charging the attack. The attack was a small, concentrated ball of energy that looked like nothing but was increadably lethal. Kakakrrotto threw the ball down at his Prince, who dodged the attack. "Shimatta!" Kakarrotto cursed. "He's really fast. I guess I will have to use full power..." Vegeta looked at him, stunned. "You'll have to use your full power, huh? Fine, bring it on!" Vegeta threw a blast at Kakarrotto, burning some of his armor a little. Then Kakarrotto smirked. Screaming, he all of a sudden let out an inferno of energy that kept growing. Vegeta slowly backed away and checked his scouter- "12,600,000, 12,750,500, 13,680,000 and yet...it keeps rising. Holy fuck! He's...so powerful!" Just then Kakarrotto kicked Vegeta in the back of the head when he wasn't looking. But Vegeta had his attack ready. "Gallet gun fire!!!" he screamed as he executed the attack...  
  
  
Kakarrotto had no time to dodge the attack. It hit him head on. When the smoke cleared, the Super Saiyan lay on the ground, injured. He had several broken bones, including his ribs and his leg. Kakarrotto looked up at Vegeta, and was shocked. In the air, was a grinning Super Saiyan! Vegeta now had the golden aura around him, blonde hair, and emerald eyes. "I....I made it." said the now Super Saiyan Vegeta. Everything was silent.  
Just then an injured Kakarrotto managed to scream up to Vegeta. "Hey you did it!" and then the Prince flew down. "Kakarrotto, I have ascended...and..." he coughed. "You helped me get there." Kakarrotto looked puzzled. "All my life I have dreamed of becoming the legendary Super Saiyan.I saw you and how you transformed, then I noticed that our energy auras were...similar. I knew that the power would soon awaken in me as well. I knew I was very close to the transformation, but at last, it has been released. And you helped me do it. Thank you. I look foward to our future battles together." With those last words, the Prince flew off. It was strange, he thought, how he could be so nice to Kakarrotto. But he respects him...and even likes him as a friend. But it was more than just power that gained Vegeta's fondness of him...Kakarrotto was the noble, kind type...someone who you would look up too.  
Chira ran over to Kakarrotto. She sighed. "Kakarrotto, it's been a long day. Let's get you healed and then you can rest. Now it's your turn to use the rejuvinaton tank." The Saiyan nodded as his mate gently picked him up and brought him to thier quarters.  
Just as this was happening, Prince Vegeta was just entering the castle. He walked straight to his father's throne. His father looked at him suspicously. "So, how was the spar with  
Kakarrotto?" The proud Prince just laughed. "Why don't you see for yourself?" said Prince Vegeta, transforming. King Vegeta just watched, mesmorized. Tehn a few seconds later, he congradulated his son. "You've...you've done it! Finally!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Yes, it's true. The sleeper has awakened. I am a Super Saiyan." At hearing her son's voice, Queen Artichan rushed from her room over to Prince Vegeta. "What did you just say?" She looked at him for a while and then stated "I must inform the Princess!" She said, running over to Vegeta's little sister's room. A teenage girl slowly flew over to the Super Saiyan."What...happened?" She asked. She had obviously been sleeping. Then she took one look at her brother and screamed. "Ahhhhhh! Veggie-Chan! You're a Super Saiyan! Like Kakarrotto" She sighed. The Prince growled. "Yes, I am. Like Kakarrotto. In fact, he helped me reach this level." But then he leaned closer to her. "BUT don't call me that in public!" She sighed again. "Sure. Kakarrotto... what a guy!" Then suddenly she was interuppted by the King. "Eglania! Kakarrotto has a mate, rerember? Anyway, you're much too young to bond." Then the young princess frowned. "What do you mean? Kakarrotto is 15 and he bonded. I am 13. I can bond if I wish." King Vegeta crossed his arms. "Look! You are to obey me! No questions asked! Now be off to your quarters!" An angy Eglania stormed off. "Now," The now angry king continued. "We must spread the word." He called Nappa over. "Nappa! Tell evryone that there are now two Super Saiyans. Vegeta has ascended. Carry out this order at once." Nappa bowed. "Yes, my lord." and then the Saiyan flew away.  
A few hours later, Kakarrotto awoke. Chira walked over and proceded to drain the tank. "So...just how are you doing?" She asked, sounding concerned. His eyes shot open. Then he sighed. "I'm fine. It's just...why has the Prince been acting so strange?" Chira closed her eyes. "Kakarrotto, don't worry about that now. But, it's just that he respects you. That's all. Look, just worry about your training. We have to be ready for the Dilmarians. That's all." She kissed him on top of the head and lookd into his eyes. "I'm going to go make dinner. It should be done in a half hour or so. You can just rest until then." Once again she kissed him and left the room. Kakarrotto got out of the tank and went to lie down on him bed. "Woah..." he said as he lay down on the bed. *I'm just gonna get a little rest...* He thought as he lay down to sleep for a few minutes.  
Back at the palace, Nappa had returned. Prince Vegeta met him at the entrence. "Nappa! Hold it! My father said to tell you that we are going to conquer Ciscon and Dilmar tommorrow." Nappa's face turned white. "Tommorrow, Your Highness?" Vegeta put his arms on his waist. "You heard me Nappa!!! No go inform Captain Bardock at once!" Nappa bowed and flew away again. *It will be a great battle...* thought the Prince.  
Bardock was at his quarters, training in his gravity room. He was kicking and punching, flying all over, and doging ki attacks all at the same time. He was also training at very high gravity-450 G's. All of a sudden, Bardock heard a knock at the door. He quickly turned off the gravity, exited the gravity chamber, and walked over to answer the door. It was Nappa. "Hello. What brings you here, Nappa?" asked Bardock. "Ummmm.... yeah...ummm...wait what was it? Oh okay, I rerember. It's the King's orders that you and your crew dispatch tommorrow with our Prince to conquer Ciscon and Dilmar. That...is...uh...all. Bye." Then Nappa flew away. Bardock stood there, his eyes wide open. *Of coure there were two Super Saiyans. And of course we were strong. But why Dilmar? Is the King out of his mind? Tommorrow? I mean, we always stayed clear of Dilmar. I can feel that something horrible is going to happen..."  
  
  
  
Once again, Bardock informed Kakarrotto of the news. But Kakarrotto was ok with it. Chira was still worried. Raditz and Turles didn't really care. Prince Vegeta wanted a challenge. The whole crew had mixed feelings.   
On the day of departure, everyone wished the crew good luck. They got into their pods and blasted off to space. It was along journey, not just a few hours, so the crew was going to be put into suspended animation using a special sleeping gas. Just before the gas kicked in, Kakarrotto talked to Chira on his scouter. "Chira, come in. This is Kakarrotto. I just wanted to say I love you. I always will, and nothing can tear us apart. If anything happens, I will always be there for you. I..." Now his voice was getting shaky. "I...if anything happens to me on this mission, I want you to keep living, keep fighting, never give up. Never. I...just wanted you to let you know that." Kakarrotto could hear faint crying over his scouter. He sighed. He too, was starting to have doubts. He could see that Chira and his father. Something was going to happen. But he wouldn't let it. He and his crew would fight bravely. And they would win. Just then, Kakarrotto began to feel drowsy...and he soon drifted off into a peacefull slumber.  
After a few weeks, a cold mist of ice water began to spray on Kakarrotto and his crew members, waking them up. He slowly awoke. He then tapped his scouter and sent an incoming message to Bardock. "Father, we almost to Ciscon, right?" Then he listend for a reply. "Correct, son. This will be a pushover." Kakarrotto then replied. "Ok. Roger that. Over." And looked closely out the window. He could see a small, green planet coming up ahead. "That must be Ciscon." he siad to himself. After a few more minutes, the pods crashed. As luck would have it, that paticular night happened to be a full moon. All of the Saiyans smirked as they stepped out of their pods, seeing the full moon shining in it's glory. No time to waste, they all turned Oozaru-excluding Kakarrotto and Vegeta. They had no need to. The Oozarus took most of the weak fighter easily. But then, as they moved in on the prime fighters, the Super Saiyans took over. They were easily crushed. In minutes the entire planet had no life. Then they all met at their space pods.  
"Man, that was simple." said Turles, who had been munching on an arm that belonged to a Cisconite. "Hell yeah," Vegeta laughed "I can't wait until we get to Dilmar-Sei." Then Raditz and Turles started laughing along with Vegeta. However, Bardock, Kakarrotto, and Chira remained quiet. They knew this wasn't going to be any walk in the park. They all looked at each other, thier expressons not as glee as the other three Saiyans.  
Once again, they departed. This time, it wasn't going to be so easy.   
  
  
As the Saiyans neared Dilmar-Sei, which was almost across the univerese, it seemed, they got ready for battle. They awoke, made sure thier scouters worked, and the like. The pods once again crashed- this time on the hard, rocky Dilmar soil. Bardock was the first to get out, followed by Vegeta, then Turles and Raditz, and finally Kakarrotto and Chira. "Okay guys, we hear that they can raise their power levels drastically, so, I would turn your scouter off. The crew did as told, even Vegeta. For he knew, too, that scouters weren't always reliable. Then he told them all to be carefull, and the positions to take. He and Vegeta would take Zone 1, Kakarrotto and Chira would take Zone 2, and Turles and Raditz would take Zone 3. Then they all nodded and flew off.  
Kakarrotto landed with a thud. Section 2 was a large city. He looked around nervously. Chira flew immeadtly behind him. "Kakarrotto, you should use full power as soon as they attack. But keep powered down, then you should be able to catch them off gaurd." He nodded at her statement, and then whispered back to her. "Follow me, and keep close." He snuck around a building. Nothing. He looked behind him, at Chira. "See anything?" he asked. But as soon as he did this, he was ambushed. He never saw it coming. A punch to the head sent him flying back. Chira looked up at the enemy. The Dilmarian was a tall and muscualr. It's main body was purple/blue and it's arms and legs were red. It had a long, pointy tail. Enraged, Chira flew at the attacker. Then, the Dilmarian kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground in a heap. Just at this time, Kakarrotto got up, and went Super Saiyan. He screamed, letting all of his power out. It was at it's fullest. He disappeared behind the alien and blasted it's head completely off. Then he rushed over to Chira, who was now standing. "You OK?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "Well, let's keep moving then." She agreed and kept going. Once again, they ran into an enemy. But they were prepared. Both of them charged an attack and fired. The creatue was vaporized. They killed quite a few more of the Dilmarians this way.  
In Section 1, the same thing happened. "What...what the hell is going on?" asked a confused Bardock. "I thought they were strong!" Vegeta grunted. "Me too. What a challenge. Bullshit." In Section 3, the same too. "This..sucks. I thought this was supposed to be a fight!" Radittz screamed. "I know. What the fuck is this?" complained Turles.  
At the Dilmarian Capital Government Building, the Emporer paced back and forth. Suddenly, a messenger burst in to the office. "Emporer Quagsin! An emergency has occured! It seems Saiyans are attacking! They are killing off all the citizens!" The Emporer looked at the messenger. "Fine..send out the army."   
A few minutes later, the army dispatched. The ruthless army had one thing on thier mind-to kill. Their were no prisoners. No mercy. Seek and destroy. The Saiyans were feeling invincible now, but that feeling would not last long...  
In seconds, the Dimlarian army had Bardock and Vegeta surrounded. Vegeta then went Super Saiyan. Bardock powered up, and looked around nervously. They were more powerfull than he could ever imagine. Suddenly, all that power multiplied a thousand times. "Oh...no...this is it. The end." Suddenly they backed off. A Dimlarian warrior and some more fighters stepped through the crowd. Then, what appeared to be the leader tossed two bloddy, torn-up bodies onto the ground next to Vegeta and Bardock. The warrior smiled. Suddnely Bardock screamed. His two sons, Turles and Raditz, were dead. Not just killed, but slaughtered. They had actually been partially dismembered. Bardock now knew that these aliens had made a death wish. Vegeta looked up at the warrior meanacingly.   
In Section 2, the aliens had not yet attacked. Kakarrotto and Chira had just finished killing two Dimlarians off, when Kakarrotto felt something terribly wrong. He told Chira and they both flew to Section 1.  
Once there, the two quickly found Bardock and Vegeta. Kakarrotto rushed over to the two and then gasped at what he saw...his two brothers were dead. The Dimlarians just laughed. Finally, the leader spoke. "Saiyans? Huh? Stupid apes. Think you can take us on, huh? What the hell was goin through your minds? And you're all here, too." Then he spoke into a transmitter. "Troops from Section 2, listen. All of the Saiyans are together in Section1. Report here at once. Over." The he smirked. Soon enough, they arrived. Then Kakarrotto realized something. Their entire army only had around 30 soldiers..that is...if that was all their was. Then Kakarrotto looked up at the leader. "Tell me something...is that your entire army?" The commander laughed. "This is our entire army, yes. The only Dilmarian left is the Emporer. There would be the citizens, but you have killed them all. And if that's what you wanted to know before you die, well, then you should thank us for granting your last request. But, on the whole it dosen't really matter, does it?" Then he took a step foward. "You are a spunky fellow, huh? Well just for that, you get to go first!" Then Kakarrotto glared at the other fighter. "Hell no, you butt-fucking jackass!" The Dilmarian looked shocked. "You heard me, you disgusting shit! Bring it on!!!" With that, Kakarrotto's rage engulfed into a huge golden aura surrounding him. He was pissed. That scum had killed his brothers, insulted his race, and was now trying to kill him. Well it ain't happen. Not until hell freezes over. Suddenly his anger grew more intense, along with his power. Then, something happened that shocked everyone. Kakarrotto's hair had now become dark golden, as opposed to the almost white color of a Super Saiyan's hair. It had also gone up more, and got more pointy. He also had white lightning surrounding him. "Incredible..." said a stunned Prince Vegeta. Kakarrotto dissappeared. But instead of behind the leader, he appeared behind the other warriors, who were much weaker. Then he started to charge up for one of his own special attacks...one he had invented himself. "NOVA BLAST!!!" Kakarrotto screamed, unleashing his enregy upon all of the Dilmarian fighters. They were all instantly dead. As the smoke cleared, Kakarrotto stood, victorius. "That may be good, Saiyan, but can you handle this?" The leader of the Dilmarians began to power up. When he was done...his power level had gone higher than Kakarrotto expected...higher than his.  
  
  
Kakarrotto stood, eyes wide open, in astonishmet. Then he looked at his father, his mate, and his Prince. "Leave. You must leave now." At first, they didn't want to leave."Kakarrotto...no! You can't fight him alone!" Chira screamed, tears running down her face. "Chira, we must go." Bardock said, trying to control her kicking and screaming. He finally managed to calm her down. As the crew prepared to fly away, the leader smirked. "Not so fast..." As he raised a hand to attack, Kakarrotto screamed, once again his fury running through his body in each and every vein in the form of power. Before the leader had a chance to attack, Kakarrotto grabed his arm and twisted it. Twisted it back. Snapping it. Blood oozed from the arm. Kakarrotto then broke the arm off, threw it up in the air, and blasted it. The leader then looked at the Saiyan fearfully. Once again, the Saiyan disappeared, and appeared behind the Dilmarian. Kakarrotto showed no mercy. He stuck his hand into the warriors back, snapping his spinal cord. Then he let the body drop. He was surprised to see it was still alive. "You'll...never leave Dilmar alive." Then he contacted the Emporer on his transmitter. "Emporer...we...need you. Section 1. Over." Then he died. "Finally." Kakarrotto muttered, blasting the body. Then he glanced over at the rest of the crew. "Guys...I really think you should leave." The Saiyans flew to their pods. They knew what Kakarrotto was doing. Chira, Bardock, and even Vegeta got one last look at the brave Saiyan before disembarking.  
This was it. The final showdown. Saiyan vs. Dilmarian. It had come down to the last straw. Soon, the Emperor arrived. "So, this...is the stupid ape, huh? The one who kills so many." Kakarrotto glared. "I wouldn't talk. Your people have killed much more than ours. And...you killed my brothers. You're going to pay." Kakarrotto powered up again, blazing power and light around him. His puplis were gone, and his tail was fluffed. He was one pissed Saiyan. He attacked with all his might, punching and kicking. But all his attacks were blocked. The Dilmarian Emporer kicked Kakarrotto hard in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. Then he kneed him in the face.Then the Emporer laughed and powered up, releasing increadible strenght from within. The mighty warrior then kicked Kakarrotto's arm, causing it to break. Then he smirked. "Here's how it's all gonna happen. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to go to your little Planet Vegeta and destroy the Saiyan race. How does that sound?" At this point even Kakarrotto didn't have a chance. Then he thought. He was desperate. Then, he had an idea.   
The Super Saiyan summoned up all his power. Then Kakarrotto smirked as he sent a strong, concentrated blast flying into the ground. "This is for Vegeta, my Prince; Bardock my father; and for you-Chira!!!"   
Memories filled his head as he was doing this. He rerembered all the fights he fought, getting drunk with his bothers and father, and most of all Chira. He was going to make the ultimate sacrafice for her. For her he would do anything.  
Then the Emporer screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This whole planet's going to ex-" With that, Dilmar exploded. Nothing was left of the planet, or anyone on it, except dust.  
Bardock, Chira, and Vegeta were a good while away form the planet, but they still saw the blast. Vegeta witnessed the blast first. He sighed as a single tear rolled down his face. "Kakarrotto, you were a brave fighter." he said to himself solemnly. Then Bardock saw. "My...son. No..." he began to cry silently to himself.   
Chira looked out of her space pod window, her face streaked with tears. "Kakarrotto...why...why did you have to be a hero?" she whispered to herself. "Kakarrotto..." 


End file.
